1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle of a carton, and more specifically to a handle which is equipped on an opening formed on, for example, a side wall of a carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for electrical apparatus and other articles to be accommodated by cartons made of corrugated cardboard for protecting the former when the apparatus is transported or stored. Typically, a carton used for this purpose would have a left side wall 1a and right side wall 1b as shown in FIG. 1. The side walls 1a and 1b have respective openings 2 over which handles 3 are fixed. A person's hand is inserted into the handle 3 through the opening 2 for carrying the carton 1.
A conventional handle 3 includes, for example, as shown in FIG. 2 to FIG. 5, a pasteboard 5 with a throughhole 5a, the size and shape of which are substantially the same as those of the opening 2 formed on the side walls of the carton 1. The handle 3 is comprised of a molded article 4 made of flexible synthetic resin, for example, polyethylene and includes a flange portion 6 and a bag portion 7 which are integrally connected. The flange portion 6 has a central opening 6a and the bag portion 7 is connected to marginal portion of the opening 6a, namely the opening 6a constitutes an entrance to the bag portion 7. As the flange portion 6 is flexible, molded article 4 is mounted on the pasteboard 5 in such a manner that the central opening 6a of the flange 6 coincides with the throughhole 5a of the pasteboard 5, and then the flange 6 is adhered to one surface of the pasteboard 5 by means of adhesive 30 or heat-welding. FIG. 3 shows an example to use adhesive 30 for connecting the flange 6 to the pasteboard 5. Further, the other surface of the pasteboard 5 is coated with adhesive 31 and the pasteboard 5 is adhered on the inner surface of the left side wall 1a or right side wall 1b of the carton 1 by the adhesive 31 in such a manner that the throughhole 5a of the pasteboard 5 coincides with the opening 2 of the carton 1.
FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 show apparatus or goods 32 accommodated by the carton 1 with the handle 3. Shock absorbing members made of, for example, expanded polystyrene are arranged between the goods 32 and the carton 1. According to the carton 1 provided with the handle 3, the inside of the carton 1 is intercepted by the bag 7 from the outside in spite of existence of the opening 2, and thereby dust can not enter into the carton 1. Hence, the goods 32 is prevented from being soiled by dust. Further, the bag 7 does not obstruct the insertion of the goods 32 into the carton as denoted by arrow A because the flexible bag 7 is bent downward by the goods 32 although the bag 7 projects into inside of the carton 1, as shown in FIG. 4. Still more, a hand or fingers 34 are inserted into the bag 7 through the opening 2 and then the bag 7 is bent upward by the fingers 34 when the carton 1 is to be carried as shown in FIG. 5. Thereafter, the carton 1 is lifted upward as denoted by arrow B by the hand. The handles 3 make the carrying of the carton 1 convenient because the bag 7 is easily bent upward to cause the carton 1 easy for handling. But the handle 3 is flexible and it requires pasteboard 5, and adhesives 30 and 31 must be used between the molded article 4 and the pasteboard 5 or between the pasteboard 5 and the carton 1, respectively. Further, it requires a time for curing of the adhesives 30 and 31. The goods 32 can not be inserted into the carton 1 as far as the adhesives 30 and 31 are not cured. Accordingly, the carton 1 with conventional handles 3 requires relatively long time for the accommodating operation.